Araide's plan
by Aitsukiyomi
Summary: Ran wait Araide in the rain. Did they will break up after all?
1. Chapter 1

Ran standing in the rain, holding her blue umbrella. She looked at her watch. Now is 3 p.m, she looks worried about the weather. Then, her phone ring.

"hallo?" said her.

"Sorry Ran, can you wait about 5 minutes? I'm on my way. I'm really sorry..." Araide sounds hurried and worry.

"it's ok... I'll wait. The must be something emergency right?"

"sorry Ran... I'm on my way"

"don't rush it. I'll still waiting. You say you have to ask me something right?"

"yeah..."

"see you later, Araide-san" Ran hang up the phone. Her smile disappear from her face. Actually, she really afraid about the talks. Maybe Araide-san can't get along with her again. Maybe they will break up. They've been going out for 2 years. Since Ran now is on college, maybe Araide thinks she's still kids. From faraway, someone calling her name. She turns her face to the voice. Shinichi walks towards her.

"long time no see, Shinichi-kun" she greet her childhood's friend. But, she can't hide her worried face.

"what happened?"

"hey, do you think I'm childish?" ran asked again.

"why? Your power doubtlessly not a chi- WHOAA!" shinichi managed to avoid the deadly punch to his face.

"... Maybe this the cause-" Ran put her hands down and look down.

"I'm too violent as girl... That maybe-"

"...hey hey, what are you talking?"

"seem Araide-san wants to break up with me... I just..."

"huh? Really?" shinichi sounds can't believe it.

"...we'll talk about something. I think he going to break up witth me... Since I hit his leg three days ago-"

"aww... It must be hurts-but he didn't say anything about end the relationship right?" shinichi trying to support Ran to cheer up.

"no... I've prepared myself... Seems crying a whole day will solve it"

"...if you think he really will do that, come to me" he say it seriously. Ran had forgot about Shinichi's feeling about her.

"stop it...! Not funny!"

"do you think i'm kidding?" he asked by looking at her eyes.

"I think you've going out with Ai?" Ran make a distance beetween she and Shinichi. She afraid.

"I-..."

"Ran!" shouted Araide while running. He wet and so tired. He didn't bring any umbrella with him.

"Araide-san!" Ran hurry up and sharinf her umbrella.

"sorry-... Hh.. I run as fast as possible... Haha... But it's impossible-" he panting and shaking cold. Ran really worried about his condition.

"why don't you bring umbrella?! You fool!" Ran sounds angry also worry.

"i don't realize it's rain-... Eh? You here, shinichi?" Araide looked at him and a bit confused why he is with Ran here.

"hmm... Hey, Araide" Shinichi raise his hans to say hello. Seems he can see what will happen. He turned away. "see you. I'll wait your invitation, doctor" after say that, shinichi go away and unseen.

"a-anyway, let's go to my house. You have to dried your clothes! You're shakin' you know!" Ran helped him to stand. He's really tall standing beside her.

"yeah... I think that's better-"

"...um" Ran just walking and spacing out. She really nervous now. She's not ready. She won't break up. She loving him too much.

"Ran?"

"...eh?! What?" Ran seems really don't listen anything.

"do you listen? You spacing out you know. What do you think?"

"nothing... Let's go-"

"but we've arrived"

...

Araide dried his wet hair with towel Ran gave to him. She's in kitchen, make a cup of hot tea for him. After the tea done, she bring it to the office, Kogoro's workplace. When she opens the door, kogoro is drink his cofee and reading newspaper. Araide sits on the sofa there. He will break up in front dad? Maybe he just stopped here to dried himself. Ran put the teacup in front Araide and sit down.

"hey, if you wanna dating not here, go to restaurant or something!" kogoro sound irritated. Then, he read his newspaper again and grumbling.

"he's right... Lets have this talk somewhere-" Ran said, correcting her father's words.

"here's ok. Even better" Araide put his glasses inside his pocket and drink his tea.

"are you serious?"

"of course, why not?" Araide then stand and walks towards Kogoro.

" but... Araide-san!"

"it's ok... I can say it myself. Mouri-san"

"hm?" kogoro put his newspaper with annoyed face and looking way to him.

"please give me your daughter. Let me marry her. I've prepared a house for us and you know my job. I'll make her happy" Ran and Kogoro stoned. Ran really have no idea what happened there. Araide takes her with him to face her dad.

"Ran... You know this?" kogoro asked Ran, still shocked.

"i... Think... The talk wil about... Break ups-" Ran's face is red and her eyes glossy. She relieved its not about ending relationship. She would never think it's about a proposal.

"you.. Your ages... Do you ok with that?" kogoro asked again.

"I'm here okay... But we should ask Ran first"

"Ran?"

"...I-..." she don't know what to say. She's too surprised. Araide's cold hands hold her hand. Ran look at him and he smiled gently to her.

"it's ok if you won't. But, i'll still wait for your best answer. Until that time, I should make you sure to choose me-" he said.

"It's not like I won't-...! But... Are you really sure I can... Can be your-" At that time, Ran's phone ringing. Then, she look the number and it's Shinichi.

"hey, have you answer it?"

"h-how do you know?!" Ran feel really embrassed. Seems Shinichi had know everything since they met.

"he run so hard in rain, no umbrella, and I can guess what's in a little box in his pocket. Ah, maybe he wrapped it in plastic-" Shinichi starts to explain his analize.

"Box...?" Ran looks hard to believe. Araide open a little purple box. Inside it, there is a silver ring with pink jewel on it.

"seems I can't hide anything from that detective." Araide smiled and take the ring from the box.

"Hey, Ran?" Shinichi call her many times until she realized that shinichi's still on phone.

"you... Know it all by that 30 seconds meet?" Ran is more surprised that Shinichi can guess what will happened.

"I thinks he's really serious about this. Ah, I can't intrude you more. Just give a wise answer. See you, powerful childhood" Shinichi end the phone as soon as possible. Leave her ini some awkward moment.

"I just want my daughter will marry a good and her beloved man. Whatever your answer is, I will support it" kogoro smiled so wise and drink his cofee again.

"well then... I should ask you again," Araide takes a deep breathe and seriously asking Ran,"Will you marry me?"

Her tears fell down. Ran finally can say her true feeling. Her answer for all of them.

"Sure I will" she said while grinning so happy. She accept the ring and hug him tight as he will dissapear. Kogoro give them a warm hug too. Then, they almost forgot to call Kisakias Ran's mother.

"What? Hey old man, you shouldn't joking on your age" said Ran's mother.

"here, talk to her" kogoro offer the phone to Araide and let him talk by himself.

"Kisaki-san? I'm Araide. Since it's rude to talk from the phone, we'll going to go there after this. Please wait there-"

"Araide... Wait- i'm on my way going there" Mom sounds confused and hurried.

"ok, see you Kisaki-san" then, the call end there.

. . .

"jeez, you two!" she grumbling.

"s-sorry, Mom. Even me just know it 1 hour ago"

"well... It's your fault, Kogoro. Why don't you call me earlier?!" Kisaki starts to blame Kogoro. She pointing her finger to him.

"yea yea... I'm always in the wrong side am I?"

"calm down you two..." Ran feel a bit embrassed to Araide cause her parents.

"and... Araide, have you talk this with your family?"Kisaki asked the important ones.

"no, i just want to took her to my family's house in Aomori. That's why I wanted to asked you first" Araide is really polite. He's a wise adult man. And the one that can make Ran feel really comfortable.

"ah, that house... Yea, I know..." kogoro tried to remember the case in Araide's house years ago.

"one more thing. What do you like about Ran?" kisaki seems ask this to see how Ran and Araide will react.

"...hm," no good, Araide looks really have no idea. Ran feel anoyed that he don't give a straight reply.


	2. Chapter 2

"you don't have one?" she asked again.  
"no... Too many, I can't choose-" then, he looks Ran that looked really annoyed. He continue his words, " ah, I got it. Summary, she will be a perfect wife for me. Nowadays, it's rare a girl can do houseworks. I really likes a girl that can do a housework-"  
"stop it! It's embarassing, you know-" Ran blushing and look in other way.  
"ok... I give my permission" Kisaki smiled to Ran. Her eyes blurry with tears. Ran stand and hug her tightly, they cried.  
Araide just smile peacefully and drink his tea again.  
"...hatshy!" He snoozed.  
Ran realized that he might get a cold.  
"you're doctor or not?! You catching cold you know!" Ran cheked his chin by her hand. Then, she decided to pick him home.  
"...today only-"kogoro whispered.  
"what dad?"  
"nothing. Take care of him, Ran" Kogoro said.  
"no... I'm okay... My apartements warm enough to heal me" Araide tried to avoid Ran take care of him. He just troubled her.  
"patien shut up and get a rest! When you arrive you must be work again don't you?" Ran really know what's Araide's habbit.  
"wait.. I'll pick you two" Kisaki offered a drive for them. It really helped since Araide don't bring his car.

. . .

"I'm off. Ran, don't make anything yet ok?" kisaki blink to Ran as a code. Ran's face is all red again.  
"it's going to rain again. Let's get in before we got the rain" Araide walks towards the apartement building. He holds Ran hand all the time, until he have to find his key.  
Then, he found it in his wet clothes. He open the door and asked Ran to sit anywhere she want.  
The room is full with books opened.  
"um... Don't make any drink. I'm going home." she said.  
"...Wait, come here then" araide sit on his carpet, in front the table that contains much books.  
He lean his heads on Ran's shoulder. She shocked a bit, but calm the next minute.  
"haaa~... It's done..." he sigh.  
"ah... You did it. We're got the approval. Thanks to you" she said.  
"i'm just lucky cause I know your father and he know me"  
"hmm... So you're just lucky i just randomly choose yes"  
"what?"  
"just kidding. Thanks a lot Araide-san" Ran smiled so wide.  
"...oh, if only i didn't got cough-" Araide really upset he is sick.  
"what?" Ran didn't get it.  
"i'd kissed you if I'm not sick-" he sigh again.  
"...half of that is my responsibility, isn't it?"  
"you mean..."  
Araide hold up his head and facing Ran whom now smiled in blush. Each close their eyes and kissing gently. Their hands grip each other.  
"sometimes you like a kid, Araide-san" said Ran.  
"I'm kid's doctor" he replied.  
They laugh together and kissing one more time.  
"if more than this I don't know what will happened" he said.  
"...hmm-" now is Ran who lean on Araide's shoulder.  
"you really have no problem i'm 7 years older?" Araide suddenly asked.  
"what the problem? You looks young. Not really, but i think it's the best" Ran raise her left hand, gazing at the ring, "I have a mature man that can learn me many things. What's bad?"  
He raise his hand and reach Ran's hand. Then, he hold it gently and put it down. Ran just realized that he was just embrassed.  
"i should the one who's having problem, marry my student" he smiled.  
"i'm not your student anymore. And I also not a kid" she sullen and take her hand off.  
"i don't say you're a kids" he pat her head.  
"... I-... wait! You had fever!" Ran feels the warm on Araide's chin. It's hot.  
"then, go home quickly. Mouri-san will worry-"  
"worry yourself! Go to bed, i'll prepared the compress!"  
"I'm okay. I can handle this"  
"no, stay in bed" Ran's voice had the pressure. She really scary.

. . .

"hmm... 39 celcius..." he offer the termometer to Ran.  
"that's why you should bring umbrella! How could doctor got sick?!"  
"doctor is human too..." he replied. But his breath heavier.  
"shut up and rest!"  
"oka okay" Araide close his eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When he wakes up, food smell around the room. Maybe it's Kare. His room's door open and Ran coming in bring a dish.  
"you've wake up? How do you feel?" Ran put the dish beside his bed. Then, she put her hand to feel the fever.  
"thanks God. Seems you've recovered. But not total. Here, you have to finish this. Ah, but before, change your clothes here. You're sweating so much. Araide-san? You heard me?"  
"...i get it" he just nod slowly.  
"good. I'm in the living room, call me if there's something" Ran closed the door and her footsteps stop.  
She look at her watch. Now is 9 p.m. Araide haven't totaly recover yet. And... She kissed him when he's sick. Maybe tomorrow she will catch cold too.  
"Ran?"  
"...ah, I'm here, need help?" said Ran while open the door.  
"you going to sleepover here?"  
"yeah... Until your fever gone" said Ran sulled. Then, she walks towards him and sit on the bed beside him. "just rest"  
"you know, i want to keep the responsibility i given to. By your parents and by yourself"  
"so that means you don't like it like this?"  
"no... I'm happy but It's a different problem. If I lost the belief by your family, we can't be together anymore. Do you understand it?" Araide's face now's been serious. Ran know he just try to make her do whats right.  
"i get it..." Ran standing and walks to the door. "i'll call mum and dad. I'll ask them to let me stay her tonight. It's ok with that?" she asked him.  
"...that's sounds well" Araide smiled and Ran closed the door.

. . .

"Ran... Wake up" he call.  
"mmn... Morning..." Ran open her eyes and rub it. She see Araide sit on bed, pat her head.  
"morning... Why did you sleep here like this? You'll catch cold, you know" he seems worry. Ran stand up and tidying her appearance.  
"sorry... I was asleep" she said.  
"...then, have a rest. Just sleep here" Araide moves from his bed to lift Ran onto it.  
"hmm, I'm okay..."  
"no, this is your turn. Go sleep" Araide starts to being like Ran yesterday. She just obey it and went inside the blanket.  
"oyasumi..."  
"just closed your eyes and stay in bed" he ordered then go out from his room.  
His bed still warm. It's scent like him. Ran don't mean to be a weirdo but it can't be helped, sleep on Araide's bed after him.  
She don't know since when she really fall asleep.

"...Ran"  
She open her eyes and look at Araide waking her up.  
"ohayou... Again-" Ran put her hand on her head.  
"what's wrong? You really catch a cold?" Araide stick his chin with Ran's to measure her fever.  
"um... What time is it now?"  
"it's 9 a.m, come wake up and have a breakfast. After that I'll pick you to your house" He remove the blanket and help Ran stand.  
"now i'm twice more sleepy than before-"  
"okay okay, now sit and have your cooking" on the table, there's two omelette rice.  
"you warming it up... Why don't you have it earlier?" She spoon the omurice and ate it.  
"never mind. This is really good, you'll be a good wife"  
"yea, for others"  
"haha... Hurry up and take bath. I have to say sorry to your father." he ate it until nothing left.  
"if it's like this, i feel like we're already married" Ran just say it unconciously.  
"oh, yeah? by the way, Ran..."  
"hmm? What?"  
"why don't you call me Tomoaki?"  
"eh? it's a... Nothing-" Ran turnig her eyes away from Araide. Her cheek bllushing.  
"cause you will be 'Araide' too. You once called me Tomoaki. And I call by your first name too, it's not fair right?"  
"well... It's just like...-okay, I'll call you that way later" she say,"...-after the day"  
"it's ok, don't push yourself" he take Ran's empty plate and get in the dish washer.  
"let me wash it" Ran stop him washing the plates.  
"no, take a bath. I'll prepare your clothes-" he say while pointing at bathroom.  
"...it's okay. I'll just using this."  
"is that so? Well then" he continue washing the dishes.  
Ran going to the bathroom. She took a towel that looks new and dry.


End file.
